Cameron Boyce
|nationality = American |occupation(s) = Actor, voice actor, singer, dancer |years active = 2008-2019}} Cameron Mica Boyce was an American actor, voice actor, singer, and dancer. He got his start for playing Keith Feder in the 2010 comedy Grown Ups and its 2013 sequel. He later gained more popularity for his role as Luke Ross on the Disney Channel show, Jessie. On Good Luck Charlie, he played the fake Gabe Duncan in the episode "The Singin' Dancin' Duncans". He had also a small role as a dancer in Shake It Up. He voiced Jake from Disney Junior's show Jake and the Never Land Pirates for Season 2. On the Disney XD sitcom Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, starred as Conor. In 2015, he portrayed Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil, in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants, and Descendants 2. He also starred in Descendants 3 at which there was a tribute video for the wonderful life he lived. He also played Krahgg in the Liv & Maddie episode "Prom-a-Rooney". He also appeared in the Disney Channel Spain program "Un, Dos ¡Chef!".Watch: Bella Thorne & Zendaya Reunite on 'K.C. Undercover' (Exclusive Clip) He voiced Herman Schultz/Shocker in Marvel's Spider-Man. Prior to that he voiced his Jessie character Luke Ross in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Halloween Night at the Museum". On July 6, 2019, it was announced that Boyce had passed away in his sleep due to epilepsy. Descendants 3 was the first project to be released following his death. Disney Roles JakeGiant3.jpg|'Jake' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates; Season 2) Luke season 3.png|'Luke Ross' (Jessie) Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Conor.jpg|'Conor' (Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) Carlos De Vil promo 3.jpg|'Carlos De Vil' (Descendants franchise) Trivia *Both he and Descendants co-star China Anne McClain made their early debuts in the Grown-Ups films, which featured Boyce as one of Adam Sandler's sons, McClain as Chris Rock's daughter. *Following his death, many of his Disney co-stars left tributes on their social media. These included: Gallery 76080DD6-A29D-4832-B0C7-1743BD9A5FAC.jpeg|Cameron Boyce at premiere of Eagle Eye in September 2008. Cameron Boyce Grown Ups premiere.jpg|Cameron Boyce at premiere of Grown Ups in June 2010. Cameron Boyce 2011.png|Cameron Boyce at Jessie photoshoot session in July 2011. Disney Channel ID - Cameron Boyce (2014).png|Cameron Boyce during a Disney Channel Wand ID in May 2014. Cameron Boyce Descendents Premiere.jpg|Cameron Boyce at premiere of Descendants in July 2015. Cameron Boyce - ID 3.PNG|Cameron Boyce during a Disney Channel Wand ID in July 2015. Cameron Boyce Karan Brar SW Premeir.jpg|Cameron Boyce and Karan Brar at the premiere of Star Wars: The Force Awakens in December 2015. Cameron Boyce RDMA.jpg|Cameron Boyce attending the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards. Cameron Boyce Nick KCA.jpg|Cameron Boyce attending the 2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Cameron Boyce RDMA19.jpg|Cameron Boyce attending the 2019 Radio Disney Music Awards. Cameron Boyce Disney Channel Wand ID 2019.jpg|Cameron Boyce's final appearance for his Disney Channel Wand ID from 2019. A last message to Cameron Boyce.PNG|"For Cameron, who made every moment count." References External links * * es:Cameron Boyce pl:Cameron Boyce pt-br:Cameron Boyce Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:American people Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:People Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Males Category:Disney's Friends for Change Category:Descendants Category:Jessie Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:People from California Category:1990s births Category:Shake It Up Category:Dancers Category:Liv & Maddie Category:Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:BUNK'D Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Deceased Category:2010s deaths Category:ABC Category:Singers